Juno Cera
' Juno Cera' is the daughter of Selia, and Baeilen Cera making her a member of House Cera. Juno Cera has one sibling in the form of her brother Michael Cera of whome is the head of the House Cera military which he tried for years to grow but after continuesly failing to grow it to important levels he used this small but elite force as a segment of the 2nd Army of the Order of the Red Dragon of which he leads the battalion. Juno Cera is involved in a relationship with Tristen Bedrooggen but she is not allowed to marry because her parents believe that she has no reason to marry someone beneath her. Juno spent the earliest part of her life watching her father struggle constantly to grow House Cera from the levels that it was at before he had watched as his father had ruined its fortunes in horrible plans. This was a difficult time for her father, and she was constantly reminded that her beauty was something that could help the family gain that wealth as a prospective family would pay a huge dowry to gain her hand in marriage. She accepted this role in life with a smile, and she through herself into the life style of the rich noble girl. In Brill during her youth there was a very strong in crowd led by Anna Kendrick and she quickly joined this group of which she became disturbed at the cruel way in which they treated people especially Taylor Swift who she had been close friends with as a child. This abuse continued and although she always stayed out of it and helped Taylor afterwards she still was as guilty as the rest of them, and this didn't sit well with her. This changed though when House Swift rose to become the Lord of Brill which made her friend of too much importance to be bullied anymore. She immediatly went to Taylor Swift and begged her to forgive her, and Taylor did because of how devoted she was to the Dragon. This devotion moved into Juno who as the years moved on became a loyal member of the Dragon Temple, and when the Order of the Dragon came to Brill she became a member of the Order. Her next struggle was when she met Tristen Broodhaggen a young man who was everything she had ever wanted in a man. They hit it off immediatly but when the news of thier relationship reached her father he forbid her to see him, which for a time worked. During this time she through herself completely into the Order of the Dragon, and this seemed to calm her sadness but she knew that it was all an illusion and without him she was hollow. History Early History Born in Brill the only sibling of Michael Cera, she and her brother lived a happy life with their parents. Juno spent the earliest part of her life watching her father struggle constantly to grow House Cera from the levels that it was at before he had watched as his father had ruined its fortunes in horrible plans. This was a difficult time for her father, and she was constantly reminded that her beauty was something that could help the family gain that wealth as a prospective family would pay a huge dowry to gain her hand in marriage. She accepted this role in life with a smile, and she through herself into the life style of the rich noble girl. The Popular Girls In Brill during her youth there was a very strong in crowd led by Anna Kendrick and she quickly joined this group of which she became disturbed at the cruel way in which they treated people especially Taylor Swift who she had been close friends with as a child. It wasn't just Taylor either that these girls abused it seemed every day anyone at the local school that they went to that wasn't completely conforming to their views of what a girl should be like was a target for their abuse. This also came to include as she discovered non Germans especially, as the small population of Italians, and Frankish that existed in the town were open season for them and their abuse. This abuse continued and although she always stayed out of it and helped Taylor afterwards she still was as guilty as the rest of them, and this didn't sit well with her. This changed though when House Swift rose to become the Lord of Brill which made her friend of too much importance to be bullied anymore. Taylor Swift She immediatly went to Taylor Swift and begged her to forgive her, and Taylor did because of how devoted she was to the Dragon. Shocked at first to be forgiven she worked hard to prove to Taylor that she was sorry, and as time went on Taylor slowly accepted that this was no joke and Juno was really serious about regaining thier earlier friendship. In her attempts to make it up to Taylor she begin accompanying Taylor to the Dragon Temple where she watched as Taylor delivered sermuns to the growing number of people that went to the Temple to hear her words. At first the groups were in their dozens and the Temple was near empty but as word spread of the love and devotion this girl showed more and more people begin to show up at the temple, to which forced Taylor to have to also deliver the words on two other days for the people who couldn't fit into the Temple. This devotion moved into Juno who as the years moved on became a loyal member of the Dragon Temple, and when the Order of the Dragon came to Brill she became a member of the Order. Order of the Dragon Main Article : Order of the Dragon With Andrew's centralization of the Kingdom, one of the many new orders that he created was the Order of the Dragon . This order would provide the administration for all Dragon Worship in the Kingdom of Lucerne. With the creation of the Order, the new leadership of the Order placed members of the Local temples in charge of their specific areas. And in the Brill area Juno's good friend Taylor was placed in charge of the order. As Juno was already listening to Taylor as if she was the leader of the Brill Temple this changed very little in the way she went about her business. As one of the newer members of the temple she found her role as a Dragon Priest, which meant that she went into the community and assisted those in need of assistance as well preaching the word of the Dragon to outlying farms. Tristen Broodhaggen Her next struggle was when she met Tristen Broodhaggen a young man who was everything she had ever wanted in a man. They hit it off immediatly but when the news of thier relationship reached her father he forbid her to see him, which for a time worked. During this time she through herself completely into the Order of the Dragon, and this seemed to calm her sadness but she knew that it was all an illusion and without him she was hollow. Relationships Tristen Broodhaggen See Also : Tristen Broodhaggen Category:Dragon worship Category:House Cera Category:People Category:Order of the Dragon Category:People of Brill Category:Human Category:Vandal